It Wasn't Me by Shaggy Filk
by Arabella Black
Summary: See below


It Wasn't Me, Lyrics by Arabella Black, Music by Shaggy, Sung by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
Sirius Black: Open up, Moony!  
Remus Lupin: Yo, what you want, Padfoot?  
Black: The ministry just caught me!  
Lupin: You let them catch you? With who?  
Black: Peter Pettigrew, you know!  
Lupin: Man...  
Black: Yeah, for somethin' I didn't do!  
Lupin: Say it wasn't you.  
  
Black: All right, Hey listen, Moony, I caught him red-handed  
He's a Death Eater to the core  
He told Voldemort the secret   
now the Potters are no more  
How could I forget how many times   
Wormtail tattled on me  
All this time, he was betrayin' us  
Yet they never took their eyes off ME  
  
Lupin (If you can imagine him singing in a Carribean accent): Oh, he's got another search warrant access to your villa  
He had all the signs of weakness all witnessed by the Whompin' Willa  
You better watch your back before the ministry gives orders to kill ya  
Best to view the situation like a Death Eater  
to be a true traitor  
you have to have the back-stabbing trait  
Never admit to Fudge when he say  
And if he claim he saw ya? Say no way  
  
Black: But I caught him on the corner,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: Saw me threatin' his life-a,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: I almost had him, but he took out his wand and I was beat!  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: He blew up the whole street!  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: Saw the marks on the stray limbs,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: Heard the words that I told him,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: I heard the screams gettin' louder!  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: They told me my free life was over!  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
  
Black: Hey, Moony, I caught him red-handed  
He's a Death Eater to the core  
He told Voldemort the secret   
now the Potters are no more  
I had tried to save them  
from the evil they were about to see  
I failed, so why should anyone belive me  
When I tell them it wasn't me?  
  
Lupin (still with a Carribean accent): Make sure, they that it wasn't you and don't let Wormtail lead them on the wrong trek  
Whenever you see Fudge make an instant reflex  
Because seein' is believin' and you can't change their specs  
I know you weren't thinkin' about things from the past  
HArdly untrusting before he made his killing mass  
Your answer: Don't turn yourself in, then Voldie will have won  
So my suggestion: You better run fast  
  
Black: But I caught him on the corner,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: Saw me threatin' his life-a,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: I almost had him, but he took out his wand and I was beat!  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: He blew up the whole street!  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: Saw the marks on the stray limbs,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: Heard the words that I told him,  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: I heard the screams gettin' louder!  
Lupin: It wasn't me  
Black: They told me my free life was over!  
Lupin: It wasn't me   
  
Black: Hey, Moony, I caught him red-handed  
He's a Death Eater to the core  
He told Voldemort the secret   
now the Potters are no more  
How could I forget how many times   
Wormtail tattled on me  
All this time, he was betrayin' us  
Yet they never took their eyes off ME  
  
Black: How could I forget how many times   
Wormtail tattled on me  
All this time, he was betrayin' us  
Yet they never took their eyes off ME  
  
Black: Wanna tell Harry I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
But yet he destroyed Voldie  
it makes no sense at all  
We should tell him that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
You may think that your an outlaw  
But I'm completely lost  
  
Black: Hey, Moony, I caught him red-handed  
He's a Death Eater to the core  
He told Voldemort the secret   
now the Potters are no more  
How could I forget how many times   
Wormtail tattled on me  
All this time, he was betrayin' us  
Yet they never took their eyes off ME  
  
Please review! I didn't strain my ears and hands listening and writing down the words to that song for nothing! And GAM Part 4 will be up soon!  
  
Review!!!   
  
  


Lorelei, the person who forgot to sign in 12-31-2000 07:39 PMDude, that was funny! Remus with a Caribbean accent? LOL! But i hate the real song, it's creepy. And I can just picture this conversation in my mind . . . hold on, I'm starting to babble off topic. OK, this was GREAT!!!!! :)

~*Princess Hermione Sorcellerie*~ index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=17047 ( Signed Review ) 12-28-2000 01:39 PMCute! I can't wait for whatever you come up with next!

DeLila index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24549 ( Signed Review ) 12-28-2000 01:28 PMOmg, I could go on and on about how much I think that song (the original one)is stupid . . . but I LOVED this version! It's so cool!

Firefly index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32108 ( Signed Review ) 12-28-2000 10:31 AMIt was great! I don't normally like songfics, but this was so funny! Lupin singing with a carribean accent.. 

Si Blackie (signed review) HPfanmag@planetarymotion.com 12-28-2000 09:29 AMI heard that before anyone else! it's cool.

Arabella Figg index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24674 ( Signed Review ) 12-27-2000 01:06 AMlol! that was awesome, mi amiga! I know you'll find the disc soon!

me. ~ 12-26-2000 09:15 PMi was laughing through the WHOLE thing! my GOD, that's funny! oh-saturnoolaa liked it 2. YAAAAAAY!

SaturnOolaa index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=12469 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 09:15 PM*giggles insanely* Just sang that with a friend over the phone... so funny...

Silverflame 12-26-2000 08:54 PMWOW! I never could understand much of the Carribean dude part. That's a good filk.

Patronus_Lupin index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=20582 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 08:14 PMLoL! Lupin with a Jamacan accent.. That is something to laugh about. Good job.

Crybaby index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=10149 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 06:37 PM::cough cough:: I was laughing so hard I was coughing...OMG! this was sooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!

harry's girl 12-26-2000 05:32 PMthat was good. i luv song fics! please make more!

Julietz Star Gazer index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=25899 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 05:05 PMhaha that was really cute! very clever! my favorite characters Lupin an dBlack! Haha i can imagine Lupin with dreadlocks! very sexy! hahaha! luved it!

Lunamew index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24613 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 04:44 PMDis is da coolest! This is so going on my favorites

Maggie Ferran 12-26-2000 04:41 PMHehehehehe... very good. I could sing right along. But if you don't feel like straining your ears next time just go to lyrics.com. I use it all the time. Wonderful.

TOPGRRRL index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=29116 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 04:11 PMDis b kool, mon...tee hee! I liked it. It has rhythm, and really sounds like the song.

Trinity index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=10279 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 03:56 PMOmg, that was really cool. I never thought to do it for Harry Potter becuase I couldn't think of who it would go to, but that was a really good idea to use Sirius. It was kinda sad at the same time also. You should write another one.

beth 12-26-2000 03:45 PMo i love that song!!!!! good job!

Savannah suprstarr2000@yahoo.com 12-26-2000 02:31 PMThat was really good, and the words actually rymed too!=)

Carly 12-26-2000 02:27 PMi liked it..it was funny thinking Lupin w/ a Carribean accent..u should do more song fics like these!!

lily 12-26-2000 02:24 PMso funny

~Enchanted~ index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=26181 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 01:56 PMOh. My. goodness!!!! this is sooo funny!!!! I love it!

Morgana le Fay index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=15404 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 01:37 PMI don't know the tune, but I have a friend who is also ab HP fanatic and loves the tune. It was great but... it wasn't me! lol.

~*Kali*~ index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=30392 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 01:05 PMOMG, that is really funny! i love it!

Hermione19 index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=19318 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 01:05 PMInteresting idea, although you got the rythm wrong in a few places. I think. Maybe I'm wrong. I don't listen to that song too much. (sigh) Anyway, it was pretty good. The title of the song is perfect for Sirius... "It wasn't me"... :)

Blue Bells 12-26-2000 12:36 PMHow do u do that?

D.M.P. index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=4827 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 11:57 AMLoL! ~hums the song while reading~ The lyrics fitted perfectly with the tune; that I have to compliment you for, since I'm soooo bad at doing filks myself. Very nicely done! ^_^ 

DevilsBasket index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=30151 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 11:51 AMHa good

Ashley C. index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=13924 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 11:31 AMThis was really funny. I could sorta picture Moony with the accent, and then for some reason it turned to Ron... 

Wyrren Potter (not signed in yet) 12-26-2000 11:30 AMVery cool.

Sev index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=25405 ( Signed Review ) 12-26-2000 11:12 AMGreat!!!! I luv that song!!! 


End file.
